Finding The One You Lost
by KareBear1965
Summary: One-Shot: The title really says it all this is the story of finding the one you lost and making all your dreams come true.


**A/N This was written for the Let's Make It Forever, Baby Contest and it won best Vows. I wrote the poem that Jasper reads to Bella. **

I remember the first day I saw her. She was the most beautiful person I had ever laid my eyes on. I told myself that day I would marry her. That was back when I was five. As we grew up, we became best friends and told each other everything.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was the first day of kindergarten, and all the kids from the two different classes were outside playing. She was off by herself sitting under a tree with a book in her hand.

She had the prettiest long brown hair. I could see streaks of red as the sun light hit it. I couldn't see her eyes because she was looking at the book, but I could tell she had a heart-shaped face.

The year before we became teens she just disappeared one day. I later found out that her parents had split and her mom took off with her in the middle of the night. That was the reason I didn't know about her leaving me. It broke my heart that she was gone.

I never thought I would see her again, but she still owned my heart. In high school girls would throw themselves at me, trying to get me to date them, but I just wasn't interested. My heart was already given away, and I couldn't turn my back on the promise. I made to myself way back when I was five.

I would talk to her dad from time to time, seeing if he'd heard anything, but he always said the same thing. _'Not yet son.'_ How could a mother take their child away and not stay in contact with the other parent? How could she not want to contact me?

I was off to Dartmouth for college. I was going to be a Lawyer and had gotten a full scholarship because of my grades. Mom and Dad had asked me more than once if I was gay, since I never dated. I never really answered their question either, just left them hanging, so to speak.

Freshman Orientation was the week before school started. As we filled into the Theater to listen to the Dean, I thought I saw her. Her hair was longer and she was taller, but her eyes were the same. By the time I got to the spot, I had seen her standing, she was no longer there.

I had to find her. My heart was beating faster than it ever had before. I kept looking around, hoping my eyes would fall upon her face once more so I would know that I wasn't dreaming. I didn't listen to the Dean as he spoke for fear, I would miss her.

I never did find her that day. I kept looking everywhere on campus that I thought a freshman would hang out, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. I wasn't sure how to locate her on campus. I wasn't even sure if she kept the same last name.

That week drew to a close, and I didn't see her at all, despite all my hunting. I was beginning to think that I had dreamed seeing her standing there. Then as I was walking from my second class of the day I caught a glimpse of her as she walked into the building I was heading towards.

I couldn't be that lucky, could I? Would she be in my class? I walked into my history class and looked around hoping to find her, but that came up bust. I want to run out and check the other classes until I found her, but I knew that was what a fool would do.

I started dreaming of her that night. Her long chestnut-colored hair, her big brown eyes. I dreamed of holding her in my arms and of making love to her.

The weeks passed and turned into months. I was at the airport looking for a taxi to take me back to campus after the Christmas break. I saw her looking for something. She almost looked lost. I ran calling her name not wanting to lose sight of her again.

She turned and looked at me as I drew near. I could see tears in those deep brown eyes. I stopped in front of her wanting to pull her in for a hug, but at the same time not knowing what she would want from me. It'd been over six years, since we, had last seen each other.

Would she even remember me like I remember her? Then I heard the words that will forever be in bedded in my brain.

"Jasper? Is that really you? God I hope this isn't a dream." That last part was said as she threw her arms around me.

I was now in my own little personal heaven. The way she fit in my arms was perfection at it best. I ran my hand down her back and through her hair, trying to calm her the way I did when we were kids. I slowly pulled back so I could look at her lovely face.

"Yeah, it's me," I finally answered her with a small, happy smile.

We rode back to campus together refusing to release our hold on one another for fear that the other person would disappear. That was the start of why we are here today.

It's now January 6th, 2017. We, both graduated college and I graduated from Law School. I've worked for the Federal Government as a Prosecutor for the past six months. The snow's been falling here a lot in New Hampshire. Bella wanted to get married in Rollins Chapel on campus, on the exact day it all started for us.

It's funny how the years have just flown by. With my help, she reconnected to her dad, who's here waiting to give her to me. It was two years ago at Christmas; I asked him for her hand in marriage. He gave me his blessing, saying that he had always thought of me as a son, and now he was going to get me as one.

Just, an hour more than Bella will be my wife. Currently, I'm waiting in a little room with my dad and brother along with my two best friends. Thinking back, I remember the day I called home and told them about Bella. It was right before spring break, and I didn't want to come home. I wanted to spend it with Bella.

They had been shocked and Mom once again stated she always felt I was gay. When I explain that Bella has always been the one, and I knew from the first time I laid eyes on her back in Kindergarten, mom started crying. They were happy for me that I found my one true love.

My brother Peter teased me when he called me from Austin where he was working. He, being ten years older was not around much past my grade school years. He remembers Bella though and always thought we would be together forever.

My two best friends were the Cullen brothers. Like with Bella, I met them in grade school. Emmett was a year older and Edward was a year younger, but we became as thick as thieves, and they are the only two that knew the depth to my feelings for Bella.

When I let them know that I'd found her, they were so happy and couldn't wait until we could all get together and reconnect. Over the past six years, we've met up and all of us have gone on vacations together. Bella became great friends with Alice and Rose, who moved to Forks the year after Bella had left, and they had both fallen for the Cullen brothers.

It was nice to see that my friends had become her friends too. It was weird that Bella even connected with Charlotte when they met for that very first time. Charlotte took her under her wing, and she became the little sister she had always dreamed of having.

Today in this small Chapel Bella's dad Chief Swan would walk his daughter down the aisle to where I, along with all our friends would be standing. These were just friends and family, Chief Swan being Bella's only family as she no longer feels anything for her mother.

It came to light that first trip back to Forks that Bella's mom had lied to her about so many things. She thought for years that her father didn't love her and was happy to not have her in his life.

I was happy that she wanted a small and simple wedding. It would have been fine with me if we just went to a court house and got married. What mattered to me was making Bella my wife and later, the mother of my children.

I came out of my musings to look around the room I was sitting in and take a good look at the people around me. My eyes fell on my dad who always supported me in every decision I ever made. Then my eyes went to Peter, who always said follow, your heart. Finally, I eyed my two best friends who listened rather than judged when I told them that I was not interested in the girls at school as I had already given my heart away.

We were all dressed in silver tuxes with burgundy colored cumber buns and ties. I knew the girls' dresses where burgundy with silver accents. I had no clue what Bella's dress would look like.

There was a knock on the door that caused me to jump. The priest stuck his head in telling us it was time to take our places. As I walked to the front of the chapel, I looked around at the decorations that we all spent yesterday hanging. It was very simple. Just Silver, and Burgundy streamers with bells, and doves hanging from them. They were also found in those silver and burgundy colors that looked so sharp together.

Each pew had a bow made of silk with a flower arrangement in the center. The bows alternated in color from pew to pew. The flowers were a combination of Carnations and Lilies. At the front of the chapel hanging down and around the alter was garlands made of Jasmine.

The sweet smell of the Jasmine filled the chapel. I took my place to the right of the alter. As Cannon in D started to play Peter and Char walked down the aisle, and the smiles on their faces told me that they were happy about this day. They were followed by Emmett and Rose and then Edward and Alice. As they reached the front of the church, the melody changed to Wagner's Wedding March.

I turned so I could watch as Bella and her dad walk down the aisle. She had always been beautiful in my book, but today there were no words to describe it. All I knew is that she took my breath away.

Her dress was a cream color, which was made out of lace, and some of the Rose Inlets were Burgundy now I understood how she got her color scheme. It was strapless and hugged her upper body just right, accenting her curves. The bottom flowed out almost like it was sitting on a hoop.

Her hair was done in a French Twist with Jasmine weaved into it. The smile on her face told me she was just as happy as I was for this day.

The smile in her eyes filled my heart with joy as Charlie placed her hand in mine. We turned towards the Priest, so he could start.

_We are gathering here today to bring these two together in Holy matrimony. They have asked me to start by reading an Irish Blessing, then they will each read a poem they have either written or chosen to express their love and devotion to one another._

He began to read the blessing, though I couldn't bring myself to look at anyone else other than Bella.

_May the road rise to meet you,  
>May the wind be always at your back.<br>May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
>The rains fall soft upon your fields.<br>And until we meet again,  
>May God hold you in the palm of his hand.<em>

May God be with you and bless you;  
>May you see your children's children.<br>May you be poor in misfortune,  
>Rich in blessings,<br>May you know nothing but happiness  
>From this day forward.<p>

_May the road rise to meet you  
>May the wind be always at your back<br>May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home  
>And may the hand of a friend always be near.<em>

May green be the grass you walk on,  
>May blue be the skies above you,<br>May pure be the joys that surround you,  
>May true be the hearts that love you.<p>

"Now Jasper will read his poem, he has written for Bella."

I held both of her small hands between mine as I recited my piece.

_When I first saw you, I knew._

_When we first talked, it was, confirmed._

_All my dreams have been dreamed of you._

_With you, beauty, and poise are, personified._

_My love for you has no bounds._

_As my life is void without you._

_Your eyes shine brighter than the stars above._

_Our love shines just as bright forever._

"Bella will now read Sonnet XLIII from Elizabeth Barrett Browning."

She sniffled a bit and cleared her throat, so she could speak to where everyone could hear her.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
>I love thee to the depth and breadth and height<br>My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
>For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.<br>I love thee to the level of everyday's  
>Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.<br>I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
>I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.<br>I love thee with the passion put to use  
>In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.<br>I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
>With my lost saints - I love thee with the breath,<em>  
><em>Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God chose,<br>I shall but love thee better after death._

The priest remained quiet to let us have our moment before starting again.

"These were words of love and devotion, which are rarely spoken these days, and it is refreshing to have two young people, that seem to understand the meaning of love. Now they have chosen to say the traditional vows."

_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause, why these two may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace. _

_Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. However, more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained._

I think I zoned out of hearing most of what he was saying, lost in the moment with my beautiful bride.

_This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you._

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between two people. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is a moral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.

Tears were falling from my love's eyes as she repeated her vows to me. I so wanted to reach up and wipe them away, but I knew these were tears of joy and not sorrow or pain.

_You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend._

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of New Hampshire and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride.

When I kissed my wife for the very first time it took all my restraints not to devour her right there in front of her friends and family. Since this was just a simple wedding with just close friends and family the reception was also small. The meal was a baked chicken breast and rice. The toasts were given, and more tears were shed before the cake was cut.

I was the happiest and luckiest man alive as we danced our first dance as husband and wife. I watched as Bella danced with her dad, and I danced with my mom.

I could not wait to get out of her and get her to the hotel as we were just staying here tonight, and first thing in the morning, we would board our flight to Cooks Island. When I was doing research for the perfect place to take her, I found it interesting that Cooks is not all that popular but the pictures they had on the internet were remarkable, and it peaked my interest.

Bella had no clue where we were going. I had the girls pack her bags for her and this upset her as it would not give her the clue that she so wanted.

As soon as I could steal my bride away we were out of the reception and headed for our suite at the Marriott. I could not wait to make love to my wife. This was going to be so special, just like the first time for us.

I picked her up to carry, her through the door and into our room. I shut the door with my foot and walked into the bedroom and sat her on her feet in front of the bed. I looked into her brown eyes that were filled with so much love they sparkled. I guess I got a little carried away looking into her eyes as she reached up and gently placed a kiss on my lips.

I quickly recaptured her lips, so I could deepen that kiss. My hands wandered up her back to the zipper of her dress. I slowly brought the zipper down, releasing her from the kiss, so she could step out of her dress. The sight before me was my beautiful wife standing there in a white silk corset with silk boy shorts.

I was straining against my pants; I was so hard. I have always thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on, but this was a vision of every boys dream rolled up in one extraordinary woman, and she was all mine.

I quickly unbuttoned my shirt and slid out of my pants then stepped forward and claimed her lips again. I wanted her so badly, but at the same time I wanted to worship her body like it should be done.

I lay her back on the bed kissing every inch of her exposed skin. I slowly took off her corset kissing the newly exposed skin of her torso, before capturing one of her round breasts in my mouth. Slowly, I swirled my tongue around the nipple as I sucked the whole thing in and nipping the nipple gently with my teeth. My love was moaning as she ran her hands up my back.

I released the first one and went to the second one doing the same slow moments, I had done to the first. I loved the way her body responded to me. I slowly slid my hand down her silky smooth skin to the edge of her boy shorts she was wearing. I ran my finger over her mound feeling how hot and wet she was just for me.

I slowly slid down her body, so I could remove the boy shorts and look at her exquisite body. I sat back on my heels and looked down at what was now my naked wife. I marveled at how lucky I was to have her as mine and only mine.

Being each other's first and only was stuff dreams were made of. I leaned forward kissing my way up one leg than the other before running my tongue over her dripping lips. She tasted so sweet and so inviting I had to dip my tongue between her lips and run it from her delicious entrance to her clit and back down again.

I sucked and licked as she moans and tells me it feels so good. I could tell she was close, so I kissed my way up her body to her luscious lips. I lined myself up and slowly pushed my way into her hot and inviting sex. I started off slow and gentle.

I pulled back so I could look at her face knowing that the emotions I saw in her eyes were mirrored in mine.

I love how it feels to make love to her as I continued our slow and easy pace that was all about showing and sharing our love for one another.

I knew I would never grow tired of loving her. She has and always will be my only love.

I could feel myself getting close to the edge as I felt her clamp down on me. The look in her eyes as I sent her over that edge was one of the most beautiful looks and just filled me with that much more love for her knowing I was the cause of such looks. I soon followed her to that same glorious place.

Collapsing onto the bed next to her and pulling her tight against me, I caressed her cheek telling her how beautiful she was as well as how much I loved her. We soon fell asleep as all the emotions of the day over took us.

I had set the alarm, so we could shower and grab something to eat before heading off to the airport to catch our plane. I woke just a few minutes before it was set to go off and just spent the next few moments looking at the love of my life, my wife, the woman who would bare my children someday soon I hope.

As the alarm started to sound, she started to make noises. She was not ready to start the day, but I needed her awake, so we could get going. I kissed her, which effectively brought her around. Our shower took us longer than I had planned as I could not keep my hands to myself, and we ended up making love, slow, and easy against the tile wall, with the water cascading down around us.

Since our shower took up so much time we only had time to run through a drive through on the way to the airport. Bella chose McDonald's as she loved their McMuffins. She tried once again to ask where we were going.

I told her we had one long flight followed by a shorter flight. As we stood in line to get our boarding passes for our first flight, she got excited when she saw what airlines we were flying on. The flight to Sidney was long and Bella slept most of the way curled up in my arms.

I could not sleep as I watched her and every so often ran my fingers through her hair. I even found myself kissing the top of her head and inhaling her smell. I remembered back to the first time I got to smell her hair. It was the second day of kindergarten, and she had once again sat down under the tree with her book in hand. One of the boys, a vile boy named Mike, pulled her book out of her hands and grabbed her, trying to pull her towards the playground. I ran over there and pushed him away from her, causing her to fall on her rear. I reached down to help her up, getting my first whiff of her smell. She smelled like strawberries and that soon became my favorite scent.

I woke her as the plane started to descend into Sidney, where we cleared customs before making our way to the small airline that would take us to Rarotonga, which was the island we would be staying on but taking small day trips to some of the other islands in the chain.

My lovely bride was fully awake now and looking out the window at the Pacific Ocean and all the islands that dotted it. I had rented us a small cottage to use for our two weeks here. I had everything planned, but it was all changeable according to what her wishes were once we got there.


End file.
